Regarding shooting of a moving image, there has been proposed an imaging device having an imaging mode for RAW moving image in which an image output from an image sensor is recorded without subjecting it to a development process inside the camera. It is also proposed to separate respective color components from a Bayer array and performs compression coding on each of the respective color components, in such recording of a RAW moving image.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-41144